¿Secreto o Reto?
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Los jugadores de la FFI se reunen para jugar a un Verdad o Consecuencia, bastante cambiado, haciendo que se arrepientan de su decisión "Ichinose, tendrás que vestirte como chica y maquillarte " 5 cap up!. Parejas italianas, americanas y varias japonesas
1. jugamos a algo?

Bueno, como ya dije en mi anterior twoshot de MarkDylan, pronto me iban a estar viendo aquí con más fics, auqne este salio de imprrvisto xD. Aquí he mezclado varias parejas, algunas son de lo más común y otras son de lo más raro xD.

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es obra de Level-5

**Las parejas que incluirá el fic**: FidioxAngelo (y seguramente tambien Raffaele), GianlucaxMarco; MarkxDylan, DomonxIchinose, GoenjixFubukixSomeoka, HirotoxMidorikawa, TsunamixTachimukai, FudouxKidou (y estoy pensando si incluir a Sakuma o hacer un GenkaxSakuma)

**Parejas que quiza incluya:** EndouxKazemaru (la verdad, es que no me gusta esa pareja, sorry fans u_u); TokitakaxToramaru (quiza... es muy rara o.O), GendaxSakuma; GoenjixToramaru

**Advertencias:** Varias frases en italiano e inglés, abajo se encuentra la traducción.

**Número de capítulos:** aún no tengo ni idea... loq ue vaya surgiendo. _Si alguien quiere algun reto especial o alguna pregunta que se le ocurra para algún personaje, puede decirmela_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya había pasado un año desde que el torneo de fútbol internacional había acabado, pero eso no significó que los miembros de los diferentes equipos no se mantuvieran en contacto. Así lograron reunirse todos en vacaciones en Japón, aunque para algunos les fue más fácil que otros el asistir. Claro que todo esto fue en plan sorpresa, ya que ninguno de los miembros del Inazuma Japan se imaginaba lo que vendría.

Sólo supieron que al inicio de las vacaciones, el ex-entrenador de la selección japonesa, los citó a todos cerca de un hotel de la zona turística de Tokio. Ninguno sabía el porqué iba a allí pero simplemente hicieron caso sin protestar. Al llegar se encontraron todos los ex-miembros del Inazuma Japan.

—Chicos… -llamó el ex-capitán de la selección- ¿alguien sabe por qué estamos aquí?

—La verdad es que… -respondió un chico con pelo azul recogido en una coleta y con un mechón sobre su ojo izquierdo- simplemente nos dijeron que vengamos pero nada más…

—Creo que será una sorpresa~ -decía Kogure mirando a todos lados

—_Alla ricerca di qualcosa__?_ (1)

—_Surely, they are lost~_ (2)

Los japoneses al oír las dos frases se dieron vuelta instintivamente para encontrarse con dos personas muy conocidas

— ¡Fidio y Mark!

Gritó Endou emocionado. Ellos levantaron sus manos en señal de saludo y pronto fueron rodeados por los japoneses que seguían sin creerse que los otros chicos estuviesen ahí

— ¿Han llegado hace mucho? –preguntó Kidou- ¿Se quedarán bastante?

—En realidad, hemos llegado hoy mismo. Y nos quedaremos más o menos un mes…

—Pero ¿han venido solos? –esta vez fue Fubuki quien pregunto

—La verdad… es que no. Sólo que los italianos están ahora mismo comiendo y Dylan se ha ido a regatear unas cosas que ha visto…

—Anda que… -suspiraba Someoka mientras los otros reían

—Que les parece si los buscamos… es que sino luego se perderán –mencionaba Aki

Todos los presentes asintieron y decidieron seguir a los otros dos chicos que eran los que sabían mejor que nadie la ubicación de sus compañeros. No caminaron mucho hasta llegar a un restaurante italiano

—_Si smette di mangiare__che__dobbiamo andaré_ (3)

—_Ma, Fidio, è che la pasta è molto gustoso e vogliamo andare senza_ _finitura _(4) –decía un rubio bastante bajito mientras ponía su mejor cara de lástima

El recién nombrado tragó saliva mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Sabía que Angelo sólo lo hacía para convencerlo pero es que él era tan débil ante la adorable mirada del bajito. Pero antes que pudiese ceder ante la petición del rubio, Raffaele apareció convirtiéndose en su salvación.

—_Angelo, dai, allora ci verrà e continuare a mangiare, bene?_ (5) –el rubio infló sus mejillas, dándole un toque infantil, pero aceptó

—_Bene, Marco y Gianluca, __è il momento di__andaré_ (6) –les llamó Raffaele a los otros dos que no tardaron mucho en salir

—Bueno… nosotros ya estamos. Ahora es tu turno, Mark

—_Ok, let´s go_…

Y al igual que antes, no caminaron mucho que ya llegaron a una tienda de suvenir, en la que había varios turistas. Pero no les llevó mucho tiempo encontrar al rubio de gafas que se encontraba discutiendo con el vendedor

—_This is very expensive. If you want I can give you half for it_ (7)

—85%

—75%

—80%

—_65% __And it's__my last offer_ (8)

El vendedor suspiró pero terminó cediendo. Dylan dio una sonrisa de victoria, pagó el objeto y salió de la tienda.

—_Mark, my love ¿where are you?_ –y observó a los chicos que le acompañaban- ¡Anda, pero si ya los has encontrado! _¡Hello, everybody!_

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se encontraron todos. Los japoneses habían aprovechado y se habían dedicado a recorrer parte de la ciudad, a mostrarles su escuela a los otros y hasta los habían llevado a comer a sus restaurantes favoritos. Hasta se habían encontrado con otros de sus compañeros, como Ichinose y Domon. Ya casi caída la noche, decidieron quedarse en un parque cerca del hotel en el que se quedarían los italianos y los americanos.

—Ha sido genial~ y cuando vengan los otros será mejor –mencionaba Marco mientras se columpiaba

— ¿Los otros? O sea que ¿vendrá más gente? –preguntaba Domon

—_Yes~_ La verdad es que Edgar vendrán dentro de unos días junto a Teres y a Roniejo. Y más o menos dentro de una semana también vendrá Rococo –respondía Mark a su ex-compañero

—Mira que no saber eso… parece como si no supiesen nada… -decía divertido Fidio

—Muy gracioso, Fidio… ¿por qué no nos dijeron nada? –esta vez era Goenji quien preguntaba

—Iba a ser una sorpresa… -respondía Gianluca mientras empujaba a su compañero que le pedía que quería ir más rápido en el columpio- _Marco__, sei come__un bambino_ (9)

—Mark~ -dijo el otro americano mientras cogía de la punta de la camiseta a su mejor amigo- _I also want~_ (10)

—Dylan…

Pero ante la insistencia del rubio, terminó cediendo y acabó imitando la acción de Gianluca, empujar a su compañero mientras se columpiaba.

—_You´re the best, Mark. That's why I love you so much_ (11)

El recién nombrado se sonrojo violentamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los italianos, que decidieron que esa noche ninguno de ellos se iría a dormir sin hacer que el par de estadounidenses acabasen aclarando sus sentimientos.

—Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde… -mencionó Raffaele

—Jo~ -decía Toramaru- yo quería quedarme más tiempo con los de Italia y Estados Unidos…

— ¿Que les parece si esta noche vienen a nuestra habitación? Es bastante grande~

— ¿De verdad, Dylan? Eso sería genial –agregaba Toramaru felizmente.

El resto del equipo se miro entre ellos y decidieron avisar a sus padres para decirles que esa noche no la pasarían en sus casas. Al terminar de avisar, siguieron a los extranjeros hasta el hotel.

Y Dylan no mentía, su habitación era bastante espaciosa y ahí cabían todos perfectamente, hasta los italianos que se negaban a irse a su habitación y habían decidido quedarse con ellos.

—_Marco, è il tempo~_ (12)

—El tiempo ¿para qué?

—Bueno, Tachimukai, la verdad es que a Marco y a Angelo les encanta jugar cualquier juego, por muy chorra que sea…

— ¡Gianluca!

—Como iba diciendo… les gusta jugar a un juego antes de irse a dormir…

—_Great!_ ¿Puedo jugar yo también?

— ¡Claro! Puede jugar quien quiera –decía el más bajito de los italianos con una sonrisa

—Eso suena divertido… bueno chicos ¿quién quiere jugar?

Se miraron entre todos y los que decidieron quedarse jugando se sentaron en el suelo haciendo un círculo, mientras que los que se negaban a hacerlo, simplemente se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban ahí cerca para poder observar el juego.

Al final, el círculo quedo de manera que la mayoría ya conocía al que tenían al lado, siendo: Fidio, Angelo, Marco, Gianluca, Mark, Dylan, Ichinose, Kidou, Fudou, Toramaru, Goenji, Fubuki, Someoka, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Endou, Kazemaru, Sakuma, Kogure, Tachimukai y Tsunami.

Mientras que Raffaele, Domon, Tobitaka, Hijikata, Kabeyama y Kurimatsu, se quedaron sentados en unas sillas observando a los que iban a jugar.

—Bueno ¿qué juego nos toca hoy?

—A ver… que tal si los japoneses deciden a que quieren jugar, ya que este es su país

—Tiene que ser un juego divertido y emocionante y si es capaz que nos haga pensar _"porque hemos jugado_", eso sería genial –decía Tsunami emocionado

—Me parece bien… piensen un juego así… -hablaba Gianluca

—Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño… -añadía Midorikawa- en _Sun Garden_ jugábamos a un juego en el que te tocaba hacer diferentes retos… ¿Lo recuerdas, Hiroto?

—Sí… era bastante divertido y había a veces que nos tocaba hacer cosas realmente locas… recuerdo una vez en la que a Saginuma-kun le tocó decirle a mi hermana que cocinaba fatal y aventarle la comida…

—Sí, sí… recuerdo que luego tuvo que salir corriendo porque Hitomiko-san casi lo asesina, fue genial… o cuando a Gazel y Burn les tocó darse su primer beso~

— ¡Sí! O cuando a nosotros nos tocó salir medio desnudos a la calle gritando que dominaríamos el mundo… que recuerdos…

Midorikawa y Hiroto sonrieron recordando varios de los retos que tuvieron que hacer de pequeños. Cosa que emocionó al resto pensando que ellos también podrían hacer ese tipo de retos y pasar una buena noche.

—Ok, entonces creo que todos queremos jugar a lo que propusieron Midorikawa y Hiroto ¿verdad? –todos asintieron- pero no creen que si el reto es muy difícil… y nosotros no queremos hacerlo, será algo injusto… -decía Ichinose

—Es verdad. Y que les parece si tenemos que elegir entre hacer un reto o contar algo muy personal. Ya saben, como el juego de verdad o consecuencia… -sonreía Fudou

—Por muy retorcida que parezca la idea… creo que la idea de Fudou es genial –sentenciaba Sakuma

—Bueno. Entonces ya está decidido… jugaremos a algo similar a verdad o consecuencia, sólo que serán todos retos, hasta que alguien se vea en condición de no hacerlo y entonces podrá escoger decir un secreto muy privado ¿les parece bien? –proponía Fidio y el resto asentía.

—Bueno, ya que nosotros no jugamos –intervenía Domon- ¿Qué les parece si somos nosotros quienes escogemos quien empezará?

—Me parece bien, escojan

Los que no jugaban se miraron entre ellos y decidieron reunirse para decidir quién empezaría y quien sería la primera persona en escogerle un reto. Luego de unos minutos, decidieron anunciarlo

—Para que nadie se queje, la persona que se encuentra en frente decidirá que tendrán que hacer… y la primera persona será… Fidio…

El recién nombrado tragó saliva mientras miraba a la persona que estaba delante. Sabía que se había metido en un buen lío, pero bueno, ahora ya no tenía escapatoria. Suspiró y observó como Fudou ponía un dedo bajo su barbilla, dándole a entender que estaba pensando.

Fudou sonrió, él no era idiota, y se había dado cuenta esa mañana de la atracción que sentía el ex-capitán de Orfeo hacia el rubio. Así que decidió ser buena persona y ayudarle un poco.

—Fidio Aldena… tendrás que liarte con Angelo.

Fidio se sonrojó violentamente ¿qué había dicho, Fudou? ¿Que él qué… con Angelo?

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Alla ricerca di qualcosa?: ¿Buscan algo? En italiano

2_ Surely, they are lost~: Seguramente, estarán perdidos

3_ Si smette di mangiare che dobbiamo andaré: Ya dejen de comer que tenemos que irnos

4_ Ma, Fidio, è che la pasta è molto gustoso e vogliamo andare senza finitura: Pero, Fidio, es que esta pasta es muy sabrosa y no nos queremos ir sin terminarla

5_ Angelo, dai, allora ci verrà e continuare a mangiare, bene?: Angelo, vamos, luego ya vendremos y seguiremos comiendo ¿está bien?

6_ Bene, Marco y Gianluca, è il momento di andaré: Bien, Marco y Gianluca, es tiempo de irnos.

7_ This is very expensive. If you want I can give you half for it: Esto es muy caro. Si quieres puedo darle la mitad por esto.

8_ 65% And it's my last offer: 65% y es mi última oferta.

9_ Marco, sei come un bambino: Marco, eres como un niño

10_ I also want~: Yo también quiero.

11_ You´re the best, Mark. That's why I love you so much: Eres el major, Mark. Por eso es que te quiero tanto.

12_ Marco, è il tempo~: Marco, es la hora.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la presentación, que no terminaba nunca xD. Ya la había pensado hace tiempo, sólo que los que iban a empezar eran Marco y Gianluca xD. Para que no se lien mucho... les dejo como estan sentados y quien se encuentra en frente ^^

Fidio - Fudou; Angelo - Kidou; Marco - Ichinose; Gianluca - Dylan; Mark - Endou; Kazemaru - Hiroto; Sakuma - Midorikawa; Kogure - Someoka; Tachimukai - Fubuki; y Tsunami se encuentra frente a Toramaru y Goenji.

Y si no me creen xD lo unico que tienen que hacer es coger a los 9 primeros y ponerlos frente a los 9 ultimos, sobraran 3 (Tsunami, Goenji y Toramaru) que son los que se encuentran a los lados ^^

Bueno, saben que acepto sugerencias, dudas, tomates y lo que se les de la gana :D


	2. empezamos los retos

Ok! aqui ya pongo la segunda parte porque tengo por costumbre que cuando subo al conti en algún sitio, la tengo que poner en todos los lugares donde esta publicada xD _Hitomi Unii-chan_ no me puedo creer que a ti también te guste la pareja~ y si, nadie escribe sobre ellos, que asco u_u, con lo genial que se ven juntos xD**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para hacer algunas paridas sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Varias frases en italiano de las cuales abajo se encuentra la traducción.

**Parejas que salen en este capitulo** (si se puede considerar algo xD)**:** FidioxAngelo, GianlucaxMarco y un leve, pero muy leve MarkxDylan

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fudou sonrió, él no era idiota, y se había dado cuenta esa mañana de la atracción que sentía el ex-capitán de Orfeo hacia el rubio. Así que decidió ser buena persona y ayudarle un poco.

—Fidio Aldena… tendrás que liarte con Angelo.

Fidio se sonrojó violentamente ¿qué había dicho, Fudou? ¿Que él qué… con Angelo?

— ¿Qué…? Espera un momento… Angelo… y… yo… nosotros…

—Fidio deja de decir monosílabos y haz el reto de una vez –exigía Gianluca

—Eso eso… _o __non piace__ provare?_ (1)

—¡M-M-Marco! –gritaba Angelo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban más de lo normal

—Vamos, Fidio... yo ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, ahora es tu turno decidir si lo haces o no...

El corazón del italiano no podía ir más rápido, porque sino ya prácticamente habría muerto. Podía oir los latidos a kilómetros de distancia. Sabía que quería hacerlo, era su oportunidad perfecta para dar su primer beso y además a alguien que sí que quería. Pero, la verdad, es que le daba mucha verguenza hacerlo. Nunca había besado a nadie y ahora de repente tenía que liarse. Aunque, en parte, estaba terriblemente agradecido con el japonés porque ahora tenía una excusa para probar los labios por los cuales había suspirado tantas veces.

—¿F-Fidio? –le llamaba el rubio, haciendo que el recién nombrado le observase- _¿Tu mi dai __un bacio?_ (2)

El moreno se sonrojo violentamente, tanto que el pelo de Hiroto envidiaría su color rojo en ese momento. Bajo la cabeza en señal afirmativa y cogió el rostro del más bajito con una de sus manos mientras la otra rodeaba su cintura. Al sentir este contacto, Angelo dio un ligero brinco y desvió su mirada, no podía creerse lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fidio se acercó lentamente a sus labios mientras le susurraba un _"Sei sicuro__?"_ (3) y el otro bajaba la cabeza afirmándole. Cuando ya se encontraban a escasos centímetros del contacto entre los labios, se observaron unos segundos a los ojos, ambos sabían que estaban deseando ese beso pero dudaban si el otro sólo lo hacía para cumplir el reto o es que realmente lo quería. Dejaron de pensar en esas cosas y se acercaron más, haciendo que los labios por fin se juntasen.

Al principio sólo fue un roce de labios, luego duró unos segundos más, para después darse cortos besos, a la vez que Angelo rodeaba el cuello de Fidio con sus brazos y se sentaba en sus piernas para poder hacer todo más fácil. Después de unos segundos, el beso empezó a cobrar intensidad: primero, el rubio abrió un poco más su boca, haciendo que la lengua de su compañero entrase, al principio tímidamente. El más bajito dio un leve gemido tras sentir su boca invadida, pero no tardó en responder y empezar una pelea de lenguas dentro de su boca. Fidio acercó aún más a Angelo a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo lo más cerca posible para darse cuenta que no era otro de sus tantos sueños.

Habra pasado menos de 3 minutos, según Fudou, que los italianos comenzaron a separarse, no por gusto, sino más bien porque si seguían así sabían que luego les costaría más el hacerlo. Se fueron alejando lentamente mientras intercambiaban sus últimos besos.

—Parece que fue agradable después de todo… ¿no?

Los otros dos se sonrojaron violentamente a la vez que se terminaban de separar y sentarse como en un principio estaban. Ambos voltearon sus miradas, no querían admitirlo, pero sí que lo habían disfrutado.

—Bueno... –decía Kurimatsu- ahora le toca hacer el reto a Angelo y quien lo decidirá será Kidou-san ¿verdad?

El recién nombrado asintió y comenzó a mirar el techo, capaz que eso le ayudaba y le daba una idea. Que no tardó mucho en aparecer, haciéndole sonreír de satisfacción y adorar más a su hermana, si eso era posible.

—La verdad es que… Haruna me mando a comprarlo un disfraz para una fiesta que iba a hacer con las demás chicas. Y bueno, es un poco pequeño, ya que se lo ha comprado bastante corto, por lo que creo que a Angelo le entrará…

—Tendré que ¿disfrazarme? Bueno, al menos no parece tan malo…

No sabía cuánto se arrepentiría de esas palabras. Pero en ese momento tomó la bolsa que el estratega le pasó y se fue al baño para cambiarse. Si no pegó un grito al ver el contenido fue porque estaba demasiado en shock como para reaccionar. Realmente ¿se tendría que poner eso? No, tenía que ser una broma… bueno, más bien era un reto, así que tenía sentido. Pero, aún así, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado por la ropa que tendría que ponerse.

Luego de unos minutos, Angelo salió del baño, dejando a más de uno sorprendido y a alguno que otro sonrojado, entre los que se incluía Fidio. Nadie se esperaba que saliera vestido de sirvienta. Se encontraba descalzo, ya que se negaba a llevar los zapatos que había en la bolsa, pero la falta del calzado la suplía con unas medias hasta por encima de la rodilla de color negro con dos lazos rosas alrededor; el vestido era el típico de todos los trajes, completamente negro, con una falda llena de volados, que cubría lo justo y necesario, y la parte superior un poco suelta en el lado de los pechos y más a la piel en el lado de la cintura, con unas mangas hasta los codos; encima del vestido se encontraba un pequeño delantal de color blanco, lleno de dibujos y detalles, que se encontraba atado en la cintura y en el cuello; y por último, en su cabeza se encontraba un pequeño gorrito negro con detalle en color blanco.

Raffaele casi le da un ataque al verlo así, Marco tuvo ganas de abrazarlo, Gianluca de sacarle una foto y el resto de agradecerle a Kidou por semejante obra, mientras que Fidio agradecía no sólo a Kidou, sino a la presencia de todos porque si hubiesen estado ellos solos, seguramente en ese instante Angelo estaría suspirando su nombre mientras él lo hacía suyo.

—A-Angelo… _please_… -pedía Dylan- ¿puedes poner tus manos en forma de corazón…? –el susodicho lo hizo, dándole un aire aún más encantador, haciendo que a algunos se les escape algún suspiro como a Fidio y a Dylan- _T-thanks…_ siempre había querido ver algo así…

Angelo fulminó con su mirada a Kidou quien sonreía triunfante, luego poso su mirada en Mark que tenía la cabeza agachada debido a que había visto a su amado rubio con gafas suspirando por otra persona. Decidió que lo mejor era sentarse en su sitio. Ya se vengaría luego…

—Eso… sí que ha sido una gran sorpresa… -decía Raffaele- ahora le toca a Marco…

— ¡Y a mí me tocará decidir su reto! –gritaba emocionado Ichinose

—Será difícil superar la de Kidou… así que piensa en una buena, Ichinose

—_Don´t worry,_ Domon… ya la he pensado

— ¿Tan rápido? –preguntaba Marco inocentemente

—_Yes~_ Bueno la verdad es que este reto lo tuvieron que hacer unos amigos hace un tiempo… -miró a Mark y a Dylan que se sonrojaron violentamente al recordarlo

—_Oh my god…_ Ichinose… no me digas qué…

—Sí, Domon… eso mismo…

Todos los presentes estaban mirando al moreno. Ninguno sabía, a excepción de los ex-miembros de _Unicorn_, cuál sería el reto pero estaban impacientes por oírlo.

—_Ok…_ Pero antes de hacerte el reto, necesito saber algo –miró a Dylan y este asintió- Gianluca –ahora su mirada se dirigió al recién nombrado- como en el reto que tendrá que hacer Marco se necesitan dos personas, si tú decides participar con él, entonces no tendrás que hacer el reto que te diga Dylan… porque ya lo habrás hecho junto a Marco… ¿quieres hacerlo?

—Claro… además me viene bien hacer sólo uno…

—Genial… pues entonces… ustedes tendrán que actuar como una pareja que ha decidido que ya es hora de hacerlo…

—_Dici sul serio!_ (4) –gritaron los dos italianos a la vez y sonrojados hasta más no poder

—Sí… y tendrán que representarlo… si quieren pueden mantener sus ropas…

—A-ah… pero… nosotros… no… no es justo… ¿por qué…?

—Ya vale de decir tonterías… _ben tutti sappiamo che entrambi vogliono fare _(5)

—R-Raffaele…

—M-Marco… -suspiró, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer- _Facciamolo_ (6)

El recién nombrado le miró sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de oír, o sea ¿Gianluca le había pedido que lo hicieran…? Debía estar soñando. Sí, era eso, sólo soñaba ¿por qué más se lo habría pedido?

Mientras él se comía la cabeza intentando explicar la situación, el pelinegro aprovechó para cogerlo de la cintura. Y antes que su compañero pudiese protestar ya lo había acostado en el suelo y se había puesto sobre él.

— ¿G-Gianluca…? –se mordió el labio inferior y decidió que ya era hora de actuar, por lo que abrió sus piernas para que el otro pudiese acomodarse mejor- q-quiero… hacerlo contigo…

El pelinegro se sonrojo levemente ante lo dicho, pero sabía que todo era por superar el reto. Por lo que eliminó todo mal pensamiento de su cabeza y con una de sus manos acomodó las piernas de su compañero para poder ponerse mejor. Cuando ya logró esto, acercó su rostro al del otro

—Te deseo más que a nada en este mundo, Marco…

Ahora el sonrojado fue el recién nombrado que con sus brazos rodeó el cuello del otro para así poder acortar las distancias y besarlo intensamente. Claro que todo esto era observado por el resto de personas que estaban en el lugar, algunos no podían dar crédito a sus ojos, otros miraban hacia otro lado avergonzados, otros gozaban de lo que estaban presenciando y hasta estaban los que miraban disimuladamente a la persona que les atraía y deseaban que ese reto les hubiese sido concedido a ellos.

Mientras el beso se iba intensificando cada vez más, Gianluca ya había metido una de sus manos bajo la camiseta del de ojos verdes que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no empezar a gemir, cosa que le era prácticamente imposible. Sintió que el pelinegro había empezado a tocar descaradamente su pecho, cosa que hizo que rompiese el beso para empezar a suspirar. Esto fue aprovechado por su compañero para comenzar a besar su cuello. Si antes le era casi imposible el no gemir, ahora ya le era imposible, por lo que empezó a soltar leves gemidos mientras una de sus manos bajaba por la espalda del de ojos azules, hasta llegar al final de la misma. Esta vez metió su mano dentro de la camiseta del otro y empezó a tocar de la misma manera que le habían tocado anteriormente. Después de unos segundos, volvieron a mirarse a los rostros, completamente sonrojados. Ambos querían llegar hasta el final, pero no podían hacerlo, si él otro había aceptado hacer ese reto era porque tenía que hacerlo, por lo que si no fuese por eso, ahora mismo no estarían haciéndolo. Esto fue captado por Raffaele que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y miró a Ichinose, éste comprendió el mensaje y…

—_O-ok!_ Creo que ya es suficiente… -muchos comenzaron a protestar- ya vale… yo fui el que dijo el reto y puedo pararlo cuando quiera…

Entonces el resto se calló y Marco y Gianluca se separaron, se sentaron como estaban hacía unos momentos. Ninguno de los dos levantó su mirada del suelo, les dolía admitir el hecho de que su compañero no les quisiese. Para no crear más tensión, Hijikata intervino

—Bueno, es tu turno Mark… y tu reto lo decidirá Endou…

—_Great!_ –pensaba el norteamericano- al menos él no me hará nada extraño…

— ¿Tengo que decidirlo yo? Es que no se me ocurre nada… ¿puedo pedir el comodín del público?

— ¡No-no-no! Seguramente Domon me pondrá un reto súper complicado, olvídalo –decía Mark para defenderse

—Pues a mí me parece bien~ -respondía el de pelo azul corto- vamos Mark, no es para tanto~

—Está bien, pero a la próxima me pido el comodín –decía alegremente Endou- pues haber…

Todos observaron al moreno que se encontraba mirando el techo intentando pensar en algo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se le vino a la cabeza una genial idea, aunque claro, era mucho más normal de todas las que habían hecho hasta el momento.

—Ya lo sé. Pero la mía es normalita, por lo que Mark no tendrás que preocuparte~ -el recién nombrado sonrió feliz- bueno… Mark, tendrás que hacernos un striptease~

El recién nombrado se quedó sin palabras, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían oído ¿qué él tendría qué hacer qué…? Y además ¿¡No había dicho que era algo mucho más normal que los demás!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ O non piace provare?: O es que ¿no te gustaría probarlo?

2_ Tu mi dai un bacio?: ¿Me darás un beso?

3_ Sei sicuro?: ¿Estás seguro?

4_ Dici sul serio!: ¿¡Lo dices en serio!

5_ Ben tutti sappiamo che entrambi vogliono fare: además todos sabemos que ambos quieren hacerlo.

6_ Facciamolo: Hagámoslo.

Bueno, gente, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy~ ya verán los demas retos y si se les ocurre alguno, por muy loco o normal (al menos más normal que el de Endou xD) digánmelo que yo lo incluyo :D


	3. hacer un stripque?

Buenas! lamento no haber seguido esto antes pero es que acabo de volver de vacaciones y es que... no tenia internet! asi que me dedique a escribir fics (ya hice 8 de inazuma xD) asi que este es uno de los que me dedique a hacer... la verdad es que pense varias versiones, pero al final me gusto esta, asi que no se sorprendan si ven algo raro... locuras de una mente que ha estado por Madrid, la Warner y Galicia sin internet xD**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para hacer algunas paridas sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Varias frases o palabras en inglés que no merecen ni traducción de lo cutres que son.

**Parejas que salen en este capitulo **(aunque cada uno le interpreta como se le da la gana xD)**: **MarkxDylan y un pequeño FidioxAngelo

**Otra cosa:** he puesto aquí a dos chicas porque son personajes que dentro de poco la liaran parda (y se reiran un buen rato con ese capitulo); además me estoy pensando en poner un HidexLuca, y capaz que un IchinosexAki (si, yo soy de los no afectadas por ese casamiento, aunque a mi me gustaba RococoxNatsumi, yo y mis parejas xDD)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Todos observaron al moreno que se encontraba mirando el techo intentando pensar en algo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se le vino a la cabeza una genial idea, aunque claro, era mucho más normal de todas las que habían hecho hasta el momento.

—Ya lo sé. Pero la mía es normalita, por lo que Mark no tendrás que preocuparte~ -el recién nombrado sonrió feliz- bueno… Mark, tendrás que hacernos un striptease~

El recién nombrado se quedó sin palabras, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos habían oído ¿qué él tendría qué hacer qué…? Y además ¿¡No había dicho que era algo mucho más normal que los demás!

—E-E-Endou… ¿por qué…? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me pidas eso…?

—Es que me pareció divertido que alguien hiciese algo así~

El moreno sonrió inocentemente mientras el norteamericano tenía ganas de tirarse por la ventana porque o sea ¿eso era algo normal? No… aunque bueno, no le hubiese importado si eso se lo tuviese que hacer a su mejor amigo, pero ¿qué estaba pensando?

—_P-please…_ si tengo que hacerlo yo sólo me da muchísima vergüenza… -decía Mark- si otro lo tuviese que hacer conmigo entonces no me sería tan complicado…

—Me parece bien… -intervenía Gianluca- pues como a mí me tocaba decidir el reto que tendría que hacer Dylan, yo lo adelanto y… -miró al que se encontraba frente a él- Dylan, tendrás que hacer el striptease junto a Mark…

—_What!_

—Lo que has oído…

—Esperen un momento, Endou y Gianluca, tomen esto –decía Kidou tendiéndoles la bolsa de donde anteriormente había sacado el disfraz de Angelo

Ambos se miraron y cogieron la bolsa. La abrieron y al ver el contenido sonrieron maliciosamente. Esto sí que sería divertido…

—Bueno, para hacer esto más divertido… pueden ponerse esto…

Y así, Endou les tendió la bolsa y junto al pelinegro arrastraron, literalmente, al par de americanos y les encerraron en el baño.

—_What the hell…?_

Era lo único que podía decir Dylan al ver el contenido de la bolsa. Ambos se miraron y luego volvieron a ver el contenido, repitieron la acción unas cuatro veces y al final decidieron que no había más salida y decidieron vestirse.

Mientras tanto, los que estaban fuera del baño, esperaban pacientemente por ver qué era lo que contenía la bolsa, sabían que sería algún disfraz pero no sabían cual, a excepción de Kidou, Gianluca y Endou. Angelo que había visto el contenido completo antes de ponerse el disfraz de sirvienta, comenzó a dudar por el disfraz que tendrían que ponerse, la verdad era que había visto varios pero no sabía cual escogerían.

En ese momento se le vino una idea, la verdad era que el estar sentado en el suelo con esa falda que llevaba le era muy incómodo así que decidió aprovechar su vestimenta para…

—Oye Fidio… -el recién nombrado le miro- es que… la falda es demasiado corta por lo que no puedo sentarme como yo quiera… entonces… puedo sentarme sobre tus piernas~

Los que estaban ahí hacían como que estaban esperando a que saliesen los dos chicos de _Unicorn_, pero no se perdían ni un solo comentario ni movimiento de lo que sucedía entre ellos, y eso no paso desapercibido. Muchos miraron a Fidio que estaba con las mejillas claramente sonrojadas, en ese momento pensaron que al moreno no le hubiese importado lo más mínimo el tener al rubio en sus piernas, lo contrario, le encantaría

—C-claro… -decía completamente en shock, primero le había besado y ahora su amado rubio se sentaría sobre sus piernas, ese debía ser el día más feliz de su corta vida

Angelo sonrió y aprovechando que Fidio se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas, se sentó sobre ellas y luego suspiró felizmente mientras apoyaba su espalda en el torso del otro. Si Fidio no saltó de la felicidad era porque ya tenía al otro sobre él, que si no ya hubiese ganado el récord al salto más alto. Para sorpresa del pequeño rubio, rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos, cosa que hizo sonrojar al de apariencia angelical.

Más de uno envidió a esos dos, ellos también querían estar así con la persona que les gustaba. Pero antes de seguir protestando, el móvil de Kidou comenzó a sonar

— ¿Sí?... ¿Haruna?... sí, estoy en la habitación de Mark y Dylan… lo siento, no pude llevarte los disfraces… sí… sí, el de sirvienta se lo puso Angelo y ahora hay dos que usaran Mark y Dylan… ¿qué? ¿Qué grabe y saque fotos para ti? ¡Haruna!... no, no es normal… por eso te dije que ser fan del yaoi no te haría nada bien… ¿cómo harás eso?... espera, Haruna… ¡Haruna! –miró el móvil-

— ¿Qué sucede Kidou-kun? –preguntó Fudou

—Bueno, que Haruna me ha pedido que les grabe y que si no lo hacía yo entonces se colaría ella misma en la habitación…

—Pues que se venga… que aquí hace falta chicas, saben… somos todos hombres… -decía Hijikata

—Además, Otonashi-san es muy buena chica… ¿qué podría hacernos? –preguntaba Kabeyama

—Sí… y además ella siempre me proporciona doujinshis yaoi, así que no le importará ver cosas subidas de tono ni a hombres haciendo cosas con otros hombres~

Todos miraron a Toramaru traumatizados, no sabían si el trauma venía a que Haruna le pasase doujinshis yaois al pequeño o que a Toramaru le gustase el yaoi. Pero dejaron de lado todo pensamiento y decidieron que a la chica no le traumatizaría nada de lo que pasaría ahí, así que Kidou le devolvió la llamada y le dijo donde estaban, y si se traía al resto de chicas no pasaría nada.

—Bueno… ustedes dos están tardando demasiado ¿no? –decía Domon mirando a la puerta del baño

—Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y salgan… -exigía Raffaele

En ese momento oyeron la puerta y abrieron, encontrándose a una Haruna y a una Aki con una cámara y una bolsa como la que Kidou guardaba con los disfraces de la chica de pelo azulado

—Buenas, chicos… hemos decidido que vamos a grabar esto porque si dependemos de ustedes –decía Haruna tras entrar- entonces no llegaremos a nada~

—Así que… nos explicaran que reto les ha tocado y a quién –preguntaba Aki mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí

Y así, les contaron lo que había sucedido, con demasiado detalle, y lo que ahora iban a ver. Las chicas gritaron emocionadas y se sentaron junto a los chicos que tenían la suerte de no tener que hacer ningún reto. Ya pasado un rato, los dos chicos decidieron salir, de una vez por todas, del baño. Cosa que hizo que más de uno gritase de emoción y las chicas comenzaron a grabar.

Mark y Dylan se encontraban vestidos con uniformes de policías: ambos tenían una camisa azul claro con bolsillos en el lado del pecho y con botones dorados que hacían combinación con algunas placas que venían de adorno en la parte del brazo; una corbata negra conjuntaba con el pantalón de Mark y la falda de Dylan, ya que el otro disfraz era de chica, completamente oscuro y dos bolsillos otra vez con botones dorados; el de gafas, ya que llevaba falda, tuvo que ponerse los zapatos negros con un pequeño tacón que venían con el disfraz, mientras que su compañero se tuvo que poner unos zapatos negros normales de hombre; ambos llevaban un cinturón dorado y para acabar la típica gorra de policía con la placa en el medio.

Si se habían emocionado al ver a Angelo de sirvienta, entonces con ellos dos no tenían palabra para describir la situación. Muchos comenzaron a chiflar, otros sacaron sus móviles para sacar una foto, Haruna y Aki ya les habían sacado más de treinta fotos, algunos estaban demasiados sorprendidos para decir algo y hasta estaban los que les gustaría ver así a la persona que les gustaba.

—Esperen un momento… antes de cumplir con su reto… por favor… ¿pueden hacer unas poses para nosotras~?

—Claro, Aki…

Y así, las chicas comenzaron a sacar fotos, aunque algún que otro chico también lo hizo, de diferentes poses. Cuando pensaron que ya era suficiente, y que ya tendrían nuevas imágenes para subir al facebook, Aki le dijo algo a Dylan y luego dejaron a los chicos hacer su trabajo, o más bien cumplir su reto.

Todos los presentes se pusieron en hilera quedando todos mirando hacia el mismo lado. Los que no cumplían ningún reto les dejaron una silla a los otros dos, colocándola en el medio del lugar, donde todas las miradas se dirigían y se sentaron.

—D-Dylan… no tengo la más mínima idea de que hacer…

—Ni yo pero… no puede ser tan difícil… además Aki me dijo más o menos que hacer…

—Podrían… -decía divertido Hijikata- hacerlo conjuntamente… o sea, uno quitarle la ropa al otro… así ya tienen una idea de que hacer~

Ambos se miraron, suspiraron y se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba la silla. Dylan la movió un poco haciendo que en vez de quedar frente al resto, quedase de lado, para que les puedan ver mejor. Hizo que Mark se sentase primero y para sorpresa de los chicos, ya que las chicas ya sabían lo que pasaría, Dylan cogió la corbata de su compañero y tiro de ella haciendo que sus rostros quedasen a escasos centímetros

—Mark, sígueme la corriente, _Ok?_

—_O-ok_… -decía sonrojado por la distancia entre ellos

Y para aún más sorpresa del resto, el rubio le dio un casto beso en los labios y se sentó sobre las piernas del de pelo castaño claro. Aún seguía besándole cuando con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el torso del otro para llegar a la corbata y volver a cogerla, sólo que esta vez empezó a jugar con ella, enredándola entre sus dedos, y poco a poco la fue desatando hasta poder sacársela. En ese momento rompió el beso y les mostró al resto la corbata, mientras reía divertido.

— ¿No vale sólo la corbata…?

—No~ tienen que quedarse en bóxers~

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir o a chiflar, si el principio ya había estado excitante no podían ni imaginarse el resto. Para desgracia del rubio, ya que el otro aún seguía en shock, tuvieron que continuar con su espectáculo.

—_I understand_… ahora continuamos…

Dylan dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo que se encontraba completamente sonrojado, le llamó la atención este hecho, pero supuso que era por culpa del espectáculo que tenían que dar. Así que decidió no hacerle caso y con la corbata que tenía en la mano, cogió las muñecas de su amigo y las ató con la corbata a la parte trasera de la silla, quedando las muñecas tras el espaldar.

—D-Dylan… _What…?_

—_Don´t worry…_ no te hare nada malo…

Mark sintió como su cuerpo era recorrido por la mirada de su mejor amigo, cosa que hizo que se pusiese más nervioso. Pero antes de poder preguntarle al otro que pensaba hacer, tuvo que morderse el labio para no dar un gemido de placer. Podía sentir como el otro le había empezado a lamer y a morder el cuello y es que joder, era terriblemente excitante y más al sentir las manos del chico de la coleta recorrer nuevamente su torso, sólo que esta vez mucho más despacio. El rubio hacía que dos de sus dedos "caminaran" por el torso del otro chico, y cuando se acercaba a un botón, con un movimiento lento, lo desabrochaba. Así, hizo que la camisa quedase completamente abierta. Bajo sus manos hasta las muñecas, aún atadas, y las desato. Cogió la corbata; dejo de morder a su compañero, para su mala suerte, para así poder pararse; le volvió a poner la corbata, pero sin atarla, y tiro de ella haciendo que Mark se quedase parado frente a Dylan que volvió a besarle y a quitarle la camisa tirándosela a su público que no dejaba de animar y de chiflar.

—Más~ queremos más~

—Haber… -pensaba el de gafas mientras recorría, nuevamente, con su mirada el cuerpo de su compañero- sólo me queda la parte de debajo de Mark y el sombrero… aunque yo aún estoy completamente vestido… tendré que empezar a sacarme la ropa cuando acabe con Mark…

Después de analizar la situación. Dylan cogió de los hombros a su ex-capitán e hizo que este acabase sentado en el suelo. Hasta el mismo rubio se sorprendió de su acción. Pero no le dio importancia. Acostó a su compañero, le abrió de piernas, se posicionó sobre él y acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Mark.

—Mark~ ayúdame a sacarte los pantalones, _love~_

El ex-capitán de Unicorn volvió a morderse el labio inferior, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Y él como un idiota no sabía aprovechar su situación. Pero antes de seguir odiándose a sí mismo, notó algo que le empezó a preocupar.

—D-Dylan…

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, no te haría nada malo~

Tras decir eso, bajo su mirada hasta el cinturón de Mark, oh sí, se le había ocurrido una genial idea de cómo quitárselo. Sólo esperaba que su mejor amigo pudiese aguantar lo que vendría en ese momento.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hello (?) bueno, en realidad... no tenia ni la más mínima idea de como se supone que se describe un streptease, por eso lo interprete a mi manera, como siempre, y salio esto que no se parece en nada a lo que en un principio pensaba hacer, pero como siempre escribo algo que no pienso... _voila!_ salio esto xD

Bueno... saben que acepto criticas, sugerencias, tomates... si se les ocurre un reto, haganmelo saber que yo lo incluyo xD

-Kv-chan: Jaja, me alegro que te hayas reido xD es que Ichinose es unico para escoger los retos jaja, y si, en un principio ese reto lo iban a hacer Mark y Dylan, pero como iban primero los italianos, lo cambie un poco, asi que hice como que en un pasado a ellos les toco hacerlo jaja. Y Haruna nos hara un favor y publicara las fotos en el facebook xD.

-Hitomi_Unii-chan: Jaja, creo que andie se esperaba el reto de Mark, puñetero Endou xD Los retos son lo mas loco que se me ha ocurrido, y eso que aun quedan varios xD Creo que mas de uno se desangro al imaginarselo de sirvienta (y eso me inspiro para un fanart xD). Bueno aqui esta el capi, con intento de striptease que me lo he inventado por la cara xD

Y con esto, por fin me despido~ y solo tengo que decir, que el reto de los americanos en un principio iba a estar todo en un solo capitulo pero es que me puse a leerlo y dije: Jopetas! pero si es larguisimo... tendre que partirlo u_u, asi que no fue pa joderlos... sino para no cansarlos de tanta letra xD


	4. haciendo el streptease

Hello! lamento no haber subido esto antes... es que... me daba pereza escribir y el tuenti estaba tan petado que no me dejaba tiempo para nada, además estoy haciendo traducciones y nuevos fanarts por lo que me tenían muy ocupada... pero bueno, aqui la condenada conti, que por cierto, tiene menos palabras que las demás, supongo que será algo bueno... creo xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para hacer algunas paridas sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Varias frases o palabras en inglés que no merecen ni traducción de lo cutres que son.

**Parejas que salen en este capitulo **(si lo que le dedico se puede considerar algo xD)**: **MarkxDylan

**Otra cosa:** Vale, pronto pondre tambien a Hide y a Luca que son de los que más la van a liar... y creo que metere también a Rika, es que sin esa mujer... no se puede liar parda xD

* * *

><p>.<p>

El ex-capitán de Unicorn volvió a morderse el labio inferior, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Y él como un idiota no sabía aprovechar su situación. Pero antes de seguir odiándose a sí mismo, notó algo que le empezó a preocupar.

—D-Dylan…

—Ya te dije que no te preocuparas, no te haría nada malo~

Tras decir eso, bajo su mirada hasta el cinturón de Mark, oh sí, se le había ocurrido una genial idea de cómo quitárselo. Sólo esperaba que su mejor amigo pudiese aguantar lo que vendría en ese momento. Porque vamos a ver, Dylan no era idiota y en el momento que había acostado a su mejor amigo en el suelo y se había posicionado sobre él, inintencionadamente su pierna había acabado rozando la entrepierna del ex-capitán de Unicorn y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que dentro de poco aparecería un "bulto" ahí. Por lo que decidió hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Mark comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando vio a donde se dirigía la mirada de su mejor amigo, y sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio como éste le abría más de piernas y acercaba su rostro hasta esa zona. Dylan comenzó a pasar sus labios por el cinturón, hasta que comenzó a morderlo mientras lo iba sacando solo con la ayuda de su boca. Los demás presentes veían emocionados el espectáculo, aún no podían creer que el chico de gafas tuviese tanta soltura para hacer esas cosas, mientras las chicas no se perdían ningún detalle y seguían grabando, ese sería un buen video.

Dylan logró desabrochar el cinturón, ahora sólo quedaba sacarlo. Así que decidió volver a la posición inicial y simplemente tirar de él suave y lentamente, hasta que la prenda quedo totalmente en el suelo. Los presentes seguían disfrutando del espectáculo, las chicas emocionadas y grabando, mientras que Mark decidió mandar a tomar por saco a todo lo que le quedaba de cordura y cogió a su amigo de la muñeca. Tirando de ella hizo que el otro acabase sobre él. Rodeo la cintura del chico de gafas con una de sus manos y la otra la apoyo en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento, las posiciones se cambiaron y fue Dylan el que acabo sobre el suelo y Mark sobre él, pero antes que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, su mejor amigo ya le estaba besando y con la mano que anteriormente estaba contra el suelo comenzó a recorrer desde la falda hasta sus pies, tocando lentamente cada parte de la pierna. Al llegar hasta los zapatos, los quitó y los dejó tirados por ahí.

Dylan comenzó a ponerse nervioso, sentía su cuerpo a merced de su mejor amigo, y no es que fuera desagradable, sino que no sabía qué hacer al sentir la mano del otro recorrer otra vez su pierna, esta vez subiendo su mano hacia arriba. Se cansó de ser tan pasivo y, aprovechando que sus manos seguían libres, una fue dirigida hasta donde antes residía el cinturón y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón mientras la otra fue a parar al cuello de Mark, con la que hizo presión para que sus cuerpos se pegasen aún más de lo que estaban. El de pelo castaño claro sabía que estaba mal, y además había algo entre sus piernas que le decía que como siga así luego le costaría bastante caro, pero le dio igual, quería disfrutar del cuerpo que tanto había deseado hacer suyo.

El de gafas por fin logró desabrochar el botón y bajar la bragueta del pantalón de su amigo, mientras este ya le había sacado la corbata y había empezado a desabrocharle la camisa. Dylan cortó el beso para suspirar y es que las manos de su mejor amigo recorriéndole el torso, le era terriblemente excitante. Pero aún así, siguió con su trabajo y comenzó a bajarle el pantalón con ayuda de sus pies que le ayudaron a sacárselo más rápido. Cuando esa prenda fue sacada, fue tirada por ahí, junto a los zapatos y las medias. Dylan sintió como su camisa acababa de quedar completamente abierta y como la mirada de su amigo recorría todo el torso desnudo, se sintió nervioso pero decidió ocultarlo ya que quedaba poco. Sintió que era tirado hacia delante, quedando sentado, y pronto su camisa comenzó a ser sacada a la vez que Mark dejaba pequeñas marcas en su cuello. Cuando la camisa acabó ya en el suelo junto al cinturón, el cual Dylan se preguntaba cuando había sido sacado porque él no se había dado ni cuenta, el ex-capitán de _Unicorn_ comenzó a bajar su falda lentamente y deslizándola por las piernas de su compañero, quedando en el suelo con el resto de ropa.

Ambos se observaron unos segundos y sonrieron. Mark cogió a Dylan en brazos y se levantaron del suelo. El chico de gafas agarró ambos sombreros, la única prenda que quedaba, y se los tiró a su "público" que no dejaba de aplaudir y silbar por el espectáculo que acababan de presenciar.

—Oh dios mío, Kino-senpai… este será de los mejores videos yaois de la historia del mundo mundial –decía terriblemente emocionada la chica de pelo azul

—Sí, sí… que emocionante… creo que lo veré todas las noches –respondía la otra chica, igual de emocionada que su compañera

—_Well…_ -decía el chico de gafas mientras volvía a estar sobre el suelo- creo que ya esta… ahora… ¿podemos vestirnos?

—A mi no me importaría que se quedasen así~

— ¡Tsunami-san!

—Lo siento, Tachimukai… pero es la verdad…

—Vale va… chicos ya pueden cambiarse… -decía Gianluca mientras intercambiaba miradas de aprobación junto con Endou

—Pueden ir al baño si quieren

—_Ok~_ Mark, ya has oído lo que ha dicho Sakuma, vamos al baño

— ¿E-eh?

No entendía porque tenía que ir hasta allí si podía cambiarse perfectamente ahí en el salón, aunque en realidad le vendría bastante bien ya que sentía que en cualquier momento una parte que debería estar "dormida" despertaría, pero antes de que pudiese protestar, Dylan ya le estaba arrastrando hacia allí mientras ambas chicas habían dejado la ropa que estaba en el suelo, en el baño.

— ¿Otra vez tendremos que vestirnos de policías?

—Claro que sí, Dylan, además yo aún sigo con el de sirvienta… así que ustedes también –reclamaba Angelo

—_Ok…_

Al entrar los dos al baño, Dylan cerró la puerta tras de sí y bajo su mirada hasta la entrepierna de su mejor amigo que solo tendió a ponerse nervioso

—Mark… creo que alguien está por despertar…

—N-no es mi culpa que tu hicieses ese espectáculo tan jodidamente seductor, joder Dylan, sino hubiera sido porque había más gente presente, te violaba ahí mismo…

Mark cayó en cuenta sobre lo que acababa de decir, ese último comentario no debería haber salido. Miró a su amigo que se quedó petrificado ante lo dicho, luego observó que se empezó a ponerse nervioso. Claro que Mark tenía ganas de hacer algo más con su mejor amigo, pero por su mala suerte, Dylan no parecía querer lo mismo que él. Así que sólo desvió su mirada y comenzó a vestirse, cosa que pronto fue imitada por su mejor amigo. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante todo ese proceso pero, como siempre, Dylan no podía aguantar ese silencio y decidió romperlo con un

—Mark… sabes, me encanta como te ves de poli… podrías llevar eso como disfraz de halloween~

— ¿Eh? Pero es que es… no sé… se puede malinterpretar este disfraz…

—Va~

—Y luego ¿qué? ¿Me pondrás la canción de _Macho Man_? (1)

—No te negaré que molaría… va Mark

—Está bien… pero si yo voy de poli… tú te vuelves a poner el de policía chica…

Dylan iba a protestar, siempre le tocaba un disfraz de chica, todos los años igual, pero se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario con respecto al disfraz y simplemente suspiró

—_Ok…_ pero me pondrán la canción de _Policía secreta_~ (2) y me niego a repetir lo de hoy…

En ese momento acabaron de ponerse otra vez los disfraces y salieron del baño. Se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los demás que ya se habían puesto como en el círculo inicial, se sentaron en los espacios que quedaban libres para ellos y antes de que Marco diga el reto que Ichinose tenía que hacer, Mark aprovechó y le susurró al oído de su mejor amigo

—_Do you know? I don´t mind __repeating it __again_ (3)

Dylan se sonrojo ante ese comentario pero simplemente se cayó. Lo único que quería era que los demás terminen sus retos, así el se podía reír un rato y aprovechar para olvidarse de lo que Mark le había dicho, ya que sabía perfectamente que eso iba con doble sentido.

Marco, en cambio, estaba mirando todo el lugar como si ello fuese a darle una gran idea pero por mucho que lo hiciese no se le ocurría nada original. Suspiró y luego su mirada acabó en la mesa de los que tenían la suerte de no tener que hacer nada loco. En ese momento vio a las chicas y se le vino una idea. Se levantó del suelo, se dirigió hasta ellas y les preguntó algo en voz baja, algo que ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de ellas, pudo escuchar. Aki se sonrojo pero pronto bajo su cabeza en señal afirmativa, mientras Haruna cogía la bolsa que tenían y sacaba un estuche bastante grande y se lo entregaba a Marco. Éste volvió a su sitio inicial ante la mirada intrigada del resto

—Bueno, sólo tengo que decir dos cosas… -hablaba mientras se sentaba- la primera es que gracias Aki y Haruna –las chicas rieron- y la segunda… ¿estás listo para tu reto, Ichinose?

—B-bueno… no tanto… pero va, dispara…

—Muy bien… Ichinose… toma –le dio el estuche que la chica de pelo azul le había entregado

— ¿Quieres que me coma esto…?

—No digas tonterías, Ichinose-kun… -le regaño la morena

—Lo siento, Aki… y entonces ¿qué debo hacer con esto…?

—Ábrelo y verás~

Ichinose tragó saliva ante la sonrisa, supuestamente, inocente del italiano. Suspiró y pensó que se merecía un reto complicado debido a lo que les había hecho hacer a los otros dos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que tendría que hacer. Así que simplemente se limitó a abrir el estuche y al ver su contenido no supo que decir. Los demás presentes le veían intrigado, querían saber qué era eso que contenía que había dejado pálido al centrocampista. Dirigieron su mirada a Marco para que este diga de una vez por todas el reto, y éste no se hizo de rogar

—Ichinose, tendrás que vestirte como chica y maquillarte~

El moreno empalideció aún más de lo que estaba. Que el… ¿tenía que vestirse y maquillarse como una chica? Y sobretodo… ¿¡De donde se supone que sacaría la ropa de chica!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Macho Man: Es una canción de "_The Village_", esa en la que sale varios hombres disfrazados de vaquero, policía, fontanero y uno con ropa de gimnasio

2_ Policía secreta: Es una canción de Hatsune Miku, también conocida como _Himitsu Keisatsu_

3_ Do you know? I don´t mind repeating it again ~: ¿Sabes qué? A mí no me importaría lo más mínimo volver a repetirlo~

.

-_Kv-chan_: Creo que todos le agradecemos a haruna por lo que hara xD Me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado y bueno aqui ya esta la conti :D siii, Endou en el fondo no es tan inocente como parece, aunque pondre a mas personajes que no son lo que parecen, porque ellos son adolescentes y los adolescentes no son tan "buenitos" jaja. Molaria verlos de polis~ lo se xD Mark al final aguanto, aunque dentro de unos capitulos ya no podra mas y veras lo que sucede~ *o*

-_Hitomi_Unii-chan_: Jaja, ellos mas que streaptease, interpretaron el reto a su manera e hicieron lo que se les dio la gana xD, espero que hayas sobrevivido a tu desangramiento y bueno aqui ya he subido la manera en la que le quita el pantalon (que iba a ser diferente pero describirlo era muy tortuoso y casi ni se entendia xD) ^^

-_Aknilo:_ Jajaja, bueno, aqui la continuo. Espero que la espera no haya sido tan tortuosa y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado :D

Bueno, esto es el fin (?) ya saben, acepto dudas, sugerencias (porque cada vez hago los retos más locos xD), tomates... o lo que se les de la gana. Ya nos leemos en el proximo capi :D


	5. maquillándose como una señorita?

Hello! bueno, ayer subi un nuevo fic... seeeh, que alguien me pegue, y cuando lo estaba subiendo me di cuenta que no había puesto la conti de este asi que aquí por fin esta... si es que es pa pegarme, lo se... xD

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, sino que es obra de Level-5, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para hacer algunas paridas sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Varias frases o palabras en inglés que no merecen ni traducción de lo cutres que son.

**Parejas que salen en este capitulo **(si lo que le dedico se puede considerar algo xD)**: **IchinosexAki (?)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dirigieron su mirada a Marco para que este diga de una vez por todas el reto, y éste no se hizo de rogar

—Ichinose, tendrás que vestirte como chica y maquillarte~

El moreno empalideció aún más de lo que estaba. Que el… ¿tenía que vestirse y maquillarse como una chica? Y sobretodo… ¿¡De donde se supone que sacaría la ropa de chica!

— ¿Eh…?

—Ya lo has oído Ichinose~

—…

Todos los presentes se miraron y luego soltaron una carcajada, hasta estaban los que empezaron a silbar, de verdad, de ese día se llevarían unos muy buenos recuerdos, claro que esta idea no la compartía el moreno que intentaba salir corriendo e irse del lugar, pero como sabía que le sería imposible sólo se limito a suspirar

—Y ahora… ¿cómo se usa esto? –preguntaba mientras mostraba un lápiz de color negro- no se ustedes pero yo nunca me he maquillado… y nunca pensé que lo haría así que… ¿cómo lo haré?

—No se preocupe, Ichinose-san… -pero antes de terminar la frase, la chica de pelo azul fue interrumpida por el italiano que había propuesto el reto

—No, no… ahora es Ichinosa~

— ¡Marco!

Gritó sonrojado el moreno. Lo que no se esperaba era que el recién nombrado pusiese una de sus manos en su mejilla y suspirase mientras movía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro

—_Che__bello,__e urla __come una ragazza~ _(1)

Los italianos comenzaron a reir por lo que Ichinose supuso que tenía que haber dicho algo gracioso.

—Maldito, Marco... –pensaba- ahora verá... superaré el reto y mantendré mi orgullo intacto aunque... no tengo ni idea de como hacer esto...

—Y entonces... –decía Domon- ¿cómo hará "nuestra querida Ichinosa" para maquillarse?

—Muy gracioso Domon...

—No te preocupes, Domon-kun... –intervenía Aki- con Haruna le ayudaremos~

—_Thanks you, Aki and Haruna_ –decía emocionado

—Mire –empezó a explicar la hermana del ex-estrátega del Inazuma Japan- nosotras le diremos que es lo que tiene que hacer y cómo hacerlo, entonces usted sólo tendrá que intentar entendernos y listo…

—Tramposos… -decía Kogure- hubiese molado que él se lo tenga que inventar…

— ¡Kogure-kun, no seas tan mala persona!

—Bueno, ya basta de tanta charla… -ahora hablaba Goenji- empecemos de una vez, Ichino… Ichinosa…

—Muy gracioso, Goenji. Bueno, va…

El centrocampista se levantó de donde había residido todo ese tiempo y fue hasta la mesa donde estaba el resto de personas. Cogió una silla y el espejo que Kurimatsu le dio, se sentó mientras suspiraba y tras poner el espejo frente a él y sacar varias cosas del estuche, miró a las chicas dándoles la señal de que podían empezar

—_Let´s go_

—_Ok._ Bueno, primero antes de ponerte el maquillaje, tienes que ponerte una base…

— _Aki, in __a language I __can understand!_ (2)

—_Sorry~_ bueno haber, la "base" es una crema que puedes ponerte antes de echarte el maquillaje…

—Una crema… una crema…

Decía mientras buscaba entre las cosas que estaban dentro del estuche, por fin pudo divisar un pequeño frasquito transparente con algo blanco dentro, supuso que sería una crema y sino… bueno, a saber que se pondría en el rostro. Lo cogió y se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos, cosa que llamó la atención de las dos chicas presentes

—Ichinosa-chan… ¿sucede algo?

—Muy graciosa, Aki –dijo y pasaron cinco segundos sin que nadie dijera nada hasta que- y ¿cómo se pone esto?

La mayoría de los presentes se quedaron sin habla mientras el resto comenzó a reír como un desquiciado, no podían creer que el mago del campo no supiese algo tan simple como ponerse una crema.

—Lo único que tiene que hacer es coger un poco con los dedos e ir poniéndoselo por toda la cara y luego como si estuviese masajeándose el rostro, va moviendo la crema por toda la cara hasta que quede toda cubierta… pero cuidado con los ojos y en los labios también póngase…

Ichinose oyó la explicación de Haruna, e ignorando al resto de compañeros, comenzó a hacer tal y como le había indicado la chica. Después de un rato de, según él, empastarse la cara con esa cosa blanca, dejo el frasquito en la mesa y volvió a mirar a las chicas

—Muy bien, ahora ya puedes ponerte eso –le señaló otro frasquito un poco más grande que el anterior, además de tener dentro algo con un color más marrón- te lo pones igual que la crema, no es necesario que te lo pongas en los párpados pero si un poco más arriba, sin tocar las cejas… ¡ah! Y no te olvides de pasártelo también por los labios~

El mago del campo observó el frasquito, de verdad ¿cómo podían ponerse esas cosas las mujeres? Pero bueno, dejo sus pensamientos de lado y tomo el recipiente con una de sus manos. Lo observó como si estuviese poseído. Pero su "diversión" acabó cuando oyó a Dylan

—Hey, hey… ¿saben qué? Esto no mola si no tiene una música que pegue con el momento…

Y ahí fue cuando el moreno se puso rojo de vergüenza. No podía creer que el chico de gafas pusiese la canción _"Misión Imposible"_ (3), en ese momento se preguntó por qué su reto era el más complicado, según él, y sobre todo su mayor pregunta era ¿Por qué Dylan tenía esa canción en el móvil? Puñetero rubio…

Dejo de insultar a su ex-compañero y decidió seguir las instrucciones de la chica de gafas rojas. Pero como sabía que tardaría mucho, decidió hacer lo más inteligente que alguien podía hacer en esa situación, o eso creía, abrió una de sus manos y se echó parte del líquido marrón. Luego, después de dejar el frasquito sobre la mesa, unió las dos manos y comenzó a moverlas haciendo que el líquido acabase en ambas manos para luego tras cerrar los ojos pasárselas por sobre toda la cara, dejando a más de uno sorprendido por tal acción

—I… Ichinosa-chan… no seas tan bestia, debes ponértelo bien… y además no está bien puesto porque hay partes más oscuras que otras…

—Déjele, Kino-san –intervenía Tobitaka- vamos a ver en qué termina este reto…

Kidou observaba con horror como el mago del campo movía sus manos y dispersaba el maquillaje por su cara. En realidad lo que le causaba esa sensación no era la manera tan bestia de intentar superar el reto por parte de Ichinose, sino que ahora es cuando comenzaba la venganza de los italianos y entonces se preguntaba si alguien que parecía tan inocente como Marco había pensado en eso ¿en qué pensarían los demás? Realmente Fudou y él lo tenían difícil. Tragó saliva y siguió observando como su compañero terminaba de ponerse el maquillaje.

—Listo… siguiente paso…

—… ¿seguro que quieres dejártelo así, Ichinosa-chan?

—Que sí, Aki… ¡Y no me llames así!

—Bueno haber… ahora coge alguno de esos lápices y tienes que remarcarte el labio…

—Por favor, que alguien me diga que está grabando esto porque pienso publicarlo en youtube…

—_Don´t worry, Domon…_ -decía el chico de gafas azules- yo lo estoy grabando~

—Domon y Dylan, están advertidos que como suban ese video, yo subiré el tuyo –decía mientras señalaba al rubio- con ese striptease tuyo tan sugerente junto con Mark y tú –esta vez señalaba al de pelo azul- aún tengo la foto…

— ¡No la foto no! Era joven… no sabía lo que hacía… además no es para tanto, tu exageraste demasiado…

—Ichinosa-chan, no está bien que amenaces a los demás y píntate de una vez los labios…

—Lo siento, Aki… y no me llames así…

El moreno comenzó a buscar entre el estuche y lo único que veía, según él, eran muchas cosas raras y ninguna se parecía a un lápiz. En ese momento comenzó a pensar si a lo que las chicas llamaban lápiz, era como el típico lápiz que uno utiliza en el colegio o era otra cosa, ya que ellas siempre le ponían nombres raros a las cosas relacionadas con la belleza. Después de haber visto todo el estuche, encontró el dichoso lápiz, de color rojo, para variar, lo sacó y lo observó unos momentos

—Tienes que remarcarte el labio… y luego te pintas un poco por dentro, pero tienes que intentar seguir el patrón de tu labio porque si no lo único que lograras será hacer que parezcan más grandes…

El chico suspiró, se miró en el espejo e intentó repasarse el labio tal y como lo había dicho su amiga, aunque digamos que una persona ciega lo hubiese hecho mejor ya que prácticamente no había respetado ninguna forma de la comisura de sus labios y le había quedado una cosa bastante amorfa de un lado más grande que el otro

—_Che bella_ (4)

—Muy gracioso, Marco… bueno, chicas ¿Ahora qué?

—Ahora intenta pintarte los labios… sólo tienes que coger el pintalabios y pasártelo por el labio inferior, ponte bastante, luego une los labios: ciérralos y vuélvelos a abrir y haz que ambos se toquen…

El joven hizo todo lo que le dijeron y dirigió su mirada a su amiga para que continuara.

—No te preocupes, ya falta poco… ahora toca que te repases los ojos. Cierra uno de ellos y estira un poco hacia el costado, así te será más fácil. Lo único que tienes que hacer es repasarte por donde están las pestañas…

—Aunque ten cuidado haber si no quedaran igual que los labios, _shishi~_ -decía Kogure feliz

Ichinose suspiró y pensó que sería la última vez que se quejaría de esperar para poder ver a una mujer maquillada. De verdad, eso era todo un reto… ¿cómo podían hacer eso sin morir en el intento?

Mientras pensaba eso y sabía que no tendría respuesta, comenzó a hacer lo que le dijo su amiga. Vamos, no era tan difícil como había pensado. Mentira, era peor. Intentaba hacerse la raya pero lo único que conseguía era dejar un intento de raya por todo el ojo. Ya rendido de no poder hacerlo bien, se dejo esa cosa sobre el ojo y por bajo básicamente hizo lo mismo.

—De verdad, Ichinose… hoy estas que te pasas, te pediría salir…

—Ya vale, Domon, lo único que quiero es acabar con esto y poder matar a Marco…

—Pobre, no es su culpa que tú no sirvas para maquillarte…

—Aki, deberías apoyarme…

En ese momento, la canción que había puesto Dylan se acabó y el mago del campo suspiró aliviado, pero

—Huy que mal… pero no te preocupes~ yo te pondré otra~

Y así fue como Hijikata puso la canción de _"James Bond"_ (5) e Ichinose comenzó a pensar que debería de tirarle los móviles por la ventana o preguntarles de dónde se suponen que sacaban esas canciones, pero claro la mayor pregunta era ¿Por qué se supone que tenían eso?

—Por favor, dime que ya no me queda nada más…

—Podrías hacer más cosas, pero a este paso, creo que lo único que conseguirás será dar miedo… así que simplemente ponte un poco de polvo en las mejillas y luego ya te vistes~

— ¿Eh?

El chico ignoró lo último, lo único que deseaba era acabar ya con eso así que se puso a buscar el famoso polvo ese mientras Aki se dirigía al baño y se encerraba en él. Siguió buscando y nada. Haruna, que ya no sabía cómo aguantar la risa, se levantó de su asiento y cogió el estuche. Saco dos cosas que para Ichinose eran prácticamente desconocidas y se acercó a él.

—Ichinose-san… haber que le pasaré la sombra de ojos así se disimula mejor su "raya de ojos" tan perfecta y simétrica…

—Es injusto, Haruna… que lo haga él solito…

—No seas malo, Kogure-kun…

La chica hizo que el pobre chico que intentaba mantener su dignidad intacta cerrara las ojos y así es como con un algodón esparció sombra de ojos por sus ojos, dejándolos más decente del desastre que eran. Luego con una brocha cogió bastante de un polvo rosa y se lo paso por ambas mejillas.

—Ya está. Ahora tiene que ir al baño, que tiene que cambiarse de ropas con Kino-senpai~

—E-E-E-E-espera un momento… -miró a Marco- ¿también tengo que vestirme de chica? Es injusto Marco…

—Ya deja de quejarte y vete a cambiar, Ichinose, que de verdad, tienes que verte en un espejo que te ves guapísimo –bromeaba Tsunami

—Dios… ¿por qué a mí…?

El moreno suspiró pero decidió hacerles caso. Sólo tendría que vestirse con la ropa de su mejor amiga, y listo, reto acabado y dignidad perdida… genial…

Comenzó a caminar hacia el baño y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta cayó en algo. Si él usaría la ropa de Aki ¿qué ropa usaría ella? Pero sobretodo, ahí se encontraba la joven cambiándose para poder cederle su vestimenta… entonces… ¿estaría sin ropa?

Su cara enrojeció como nunca en todos sus años de vida, estaba más roja que la vez que habían entrado con Domon a un sex-shop para gastarle una broma a Dylan. Sacudió su cabeza y apretó el pomo con su mano. El corazón le latía rapidísimo, de seguro que un coche de fórmula uno le tendría envidia en ese momento. La canción que se estaba oyendo terminó y él empezó a plantearse si de verdad no sería un castigo divino o algo por el estilo. Suspiró, otra vez, y armándose de todo el valor del mundo, abrió la puerta levemente, entró en el baño y cerró la puerta.

—I-I-Ichinose-kun… p-p-préstame t-tu r-ropa…

Si el recién nombrado no se desmayó tras ver la escena fue porque Dios le debería estar ayudando o algo similar, sino es que era imposible creerlo. Y es que ver a Aki cubierta con una pequeña toalla que sólo cubría lo justo y necesario, sonrojada, con su ropa a un costado e intentando cubrirse con sus manos… era demasiado para Ichinose.

—S-s-sí…

El chico simplemente decidió no intentar violarla ahí mismo, porque en ese momento lo único que se le pasaba por la cabeza era eso. Odio a todos los que estaban afuera porque si oían algo raro malpensarían y sobretodo se odio a su mismo por no dejar de verla e intentar recordar cada parte de su esbelto cuerpo.

Comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba y se la tendió a su amiga quien se la puso por encima de la toalla ante la atenta mirada del chico. Se pusieron bastante nerviosos así que se dieron la espalda y continuaron cada uno poniendo o quitándose la ropa. Luego se bajó los pantalones y se los dio. La chica se puso ambas prendas mientras él intentaba que le entraran la camiseta de tirantes y la falda de ella.

Tras ambos lograr la acción de cambiarse sin morirse de vergüenza en ese lugar, se dieron la vuelta y se miraron unos segundos. Aki no pudo evitar reír ante la apariencia de su amigo y éste no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la inocente risa de la chica. Por fin decidieron salir del baño.

Todos los presentes vieron como Aki salió vestida con una camisa verde manzana con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones hasta los tobillos grises. Mientras que Ichinose iba con una camiseta blanca de tirantes que en el centro tenía varias rayas en rosa y morado, además de tener varios volados arriba y abajo, sin olvidar un pequeño moño en el costado derecho, y una falda azul oscuro al cuerpo. Más de uno les sacó una foto y otros casi les da un ataque de risa en ese momento.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta sus respectivos asientos y miraron a Angelo.

—Que guapos~ bueno, Kidou, es tu turno…

—Angelo, se bueno conmigo, yo no te he hecho nada malo… exijo piedad…

—No te preocupes, será normal…

— ¿Normal? Endou le dijo lo mismo a Mark y ya has visto como acabaron Dylan y Mark…

—No te preocupes~

Decía mientras le dedicaba una tierna e inocente sonrisa que hizo que más de uno soltará un suspiro. Claro que los italianos, menos Fidio que era de los que estaban suspirando, tragaran saliva.

—Kidou, tienes una bonita capa, la utilizaremos en mi favor~

—Me gusta eso de usar la capa, yo te apoyará en lo que sea Angelo –decía Fudou feliz al ver el desconcierto de su compañero

—Kidou Yutto, tendrás que salir a la calle y ponerte a gritar y a correr diciendo que eres Superman~

El chico de googles sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo. Era un broma, sí, eso era ¿Angelo no pensaría que realmente lo haría no? Antes muerto que sin dignidad. Y ¿Por qué siempre la broma de Superman?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1_ Che bello, e urla come una ragazza~: Que bonito, gritás como una chica.

2_ Aki, in a language I can understand!: ¡Aki, en un idioma que yo pueda entender!

3_ Misión Imposible: Ya saben, la famosa canción de la película Misión imposible, de 1997.

4_ Che bella: Que guapa.

5_ James Bond: La famosa canción del Agente 007, creada por John Barry.

.

-_Hitomi_Unii-chan_: Jajajaja, es que era para gritar con el streptease, o intento de el xD, mi imagino a tu madre si te oia, ahi con cara de miedo o algo jajaja. Noo, no puedes morir de desangrado, que aún no viene el desangrado mayor jajaja, y sí estos dos es que arrasaron xD. Bueno, aqui esta el reto de Ichinose superado por pena más que por otra cosa jaja.

-_Kv-chan_: Bueno, creo que mejor que Ichinose, te maquillarás jaja, la verdad es que le he hecho hacer prácticamente todo lo que yo me hago antes de salir, aunque claro, supongo que a mi me quedará mejor que a él. Bueno, aquí por fin me digno a subirlo y sí, Haruna nos posterá los videos en su face y en el youtube xD. Dios mio, en que pensaste cuando lo del estuche? es que me has dejado intrigada jaja. Y sabes qué? En realidad sí qeu Mark iba a mandar a tomar por saco todo y sí que iban a acabar en el baño haciendo más cosas +18 xD pero es que ya había puesto mucho de ellos y he decidido dejar esa parte para dentro de unos capis que seran para morise de lo que pueden llegar a hacer.

-_Aknilo: _Jajajajaja, de nada mujer xD bueno aquí ya subo por fin el nuevo capi y espero poder subir el siguiente pronto :D

Bueno gente, aqui por fin acabo de dar la lata y ya les aviso que el otro intentaré subirlo ahora la próxima semana, creo que empezaré a subirlo todos los sábados porque los siguientes tres retos ya los tengo pensados~ Bueno, saben que acepto sugerencias, dudas, tomates y todo lo que se les de la gana, nos leemos~


End file.
